El secreto de Kaoru
by neneru
Summary: Kaoru guarda un secreto de su pasado que podría mofidicarle la vida de como la conoce y su relación con Kenshin. historia situada después del secuestro de Enishi. no me maten es mi primer fic :
1. Chapter 1

El secreto de Kaoru.

Comenten por favor! es mi primer fic, todas las criticas y comentarios (buenos y malos) los voy a recibir.

Gracias!

La historia es de algún tiempo después de que Kaoru es rescatada de Enishi, tanto ella como Kenshin saben lo que siente uno por el otro pero ninguno lo ha expresado abiertamente. Ni Megumi ni Sanosuke se fueron.

**Cap. 1**

Ya hacia tiempo del secuestro de Enishi y todos en el dojo vivían en paz y felices, obvio siempre existía algo con que entreterse.

Para Kaoru esta era una mañana como cualquier otra, ya que hoy no daría clases, decidió realizar ellas las compras para entretenerse y que Kenshin descansara aunque sea un poquito. Al salir de su habitación, Kenshin ya se había levantado y con una bella sonrisa saludo a su amada mientras fregaba la ropa.

Kenshin: buenos días Kaoru-dono, veo que ha amanecido temprano hoy

Kaoru: buenos días Kenshin. Si, extraño que me levante temprano así que me voy al mercado a comprar la comida para hoy ya que Sanosuke y Megumi vienen a cenar.

Con estas palabras Kaoru se despidió de Kenshin y se fue a realizar las compras. Kaoru realizo todo lento y eligiendo que llevar para que sea una hermosa velada junto con sus amigos, así que se tomo mas tiempo del que tenia planeado. Esta tenia que ser la noche en que ella y Kenshin por fin hablaran y realmente se confirmarían que sentía uno por el otro.

Divagando con sus pensamientos, pensando como seria su charla con Kenshin y que le dirían sus amigos, no se dio cuenta que frente a la entrada de su casa había un hermoso y costoso carruaje. Al darse cuenta del inmenso vehículo frente a sus ojos, el corazón de Kaoru se petrifico y su cara pálida reflejaba que su tranquilidad había terminado.

Kenshin ya había terminado de lavar y colgar toda la ropa, Yahico se levanto poco tiempo después de que Kaoru se fue y ayudo a Kenshin con los que haceres de la casa. Sanosuke apareció alrededor del medio día para almorzar, cosa que no pudo realizar y decido molestara Yahico para calmar su hambre. A Kenshin ya le parecía raro que Kaoru no haya llegado, así que decidido ir a esperarla a la puerta.

Al mismo tiempo que abrió la puerta, una mano golpeo la cabeza de Kenshin. Detras de ella, una hermosa mujer apareció pidiendo disculpas

X: discúlpeme por favor! No era mi intensión golpearlo, justo abrió la puerta al mismo tiempo. Aquí es donde vive la señorita Kaoru Kamiya?, quisiera hablar con ella

Kenshin: no se preocupe no paso nada. La señorita Kaoru en estos momentos no se encuentra, pero ya no tarda en llegar, si usted gusta puede esperarla

X: enserio? Muchas gracias, por cierto mi nombre es Yashiro hisanami.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

Mientras que Kenshin dejaba pasar a Yashiro al dojo, vio a lo lejos a Kaoru. Le parecía que se había quedado estática pero antes que se diera cuenta Kaoru ya esta a su lado.

Kenshin ¿que esta pasando? ¿De quien es este carruaje? Kaoru ya sabía de quien era y porque estaba ahí, de solo pensar lo que vendría a continuación le daban ganas de salir corriendo.

De una señora llamada Yashiro Hisanami, ha preguntado por usted Kaoru - dono y la esta esperando en el dojo. El rurouni se dio cuenta que al mencionar el nombre de aquella mujer el rostro de su amada perdió todo color y su sonrisa se hizo mas falsa de lo que ya estaba.

Al entrar Kaoru se creyó que volvía al pasado. Se sintió mareada, buscaba donde poder esconderse pero Yashiro ya estaba frente a ella, reunió todo el coraje que tenia y con su mejor sonrisa la saludo.

Hola Yashiro ¿como has estado? Tanto tiempo sin vernos. ¿Que es lo que te trae por acá?

Kaoru tanto tiempo, hacia tiempo que necesitaba hablar contigo, me imagino que sabes porque estoy aquí y que quiero una explicación de toda esta situación, no se como el va a reaccionar si se entera, te puedo asegurar que lo tendrás mañana acá.

Tanto Yahico como Sanosuke salieron al escuchar voces en la puerta esperando que sea Kaoru con comida, ambos sentían curiosidad con la familiaridad que las jóvenes se hablaban y no dejaron de notar que su amiga estaba cada vez más pálida.

Por otro lado Kenshin escuchaba todo con atención, sabia que se conocían de antes, que la visitante venia por algo muy especifico y había un el. ¿Quién era ese el? ¿Por qué Kaoru estaba tan blanca como el papel? Esto lo tenía que averiguar.

Por favor Yashiro acompáñame adentro así hablamos tranquilamente las dos solas y te explico todo. Al decir estas palabras Kaoru sabia que estaba rompiendo uno de los mayores secretos que ella tenia, pero Yashiro necesitaba explicaciones y muy a su pesar, las tendría que dar.

Las dos mujeres entraron a uno de los salones del dojo y ante la mirada de no interrupciones por parte dela kendoka, los hombres del dojo quedaron estupefactos.


End file.
